


Cough Syrup

by WolfVenom



Series: R6S Drabbles [7]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Burnplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, M/M, Marijuana, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfVenom/pseuds/WolfVenom
Summary: Smoke/Bandit smut from a tumblr request~





	Cough Syrup

“You can't just stop balls deep to take a  _ drag,  _ you absolute bloody wank,” Smoke hissed, repeatedly digging his heels into Bandit’s back in some vain effort to get him to resume those toe-curling thrusts. 

The devil in question smirked and puffed against Smoke’s neck, the scent of weed heavy in the air like a blanket covering any and all rational thought. 

 

“Sure I can. I just did. What’re you going to do about it, hm?” Bandit retorted, pressing his hips hard to Smoke’s rear to get him to cease squirming, pinning the Brit to the bed with a open mouthed moan. 

 

“I’ll castrate you, prick.”

 

“You practically live on my cock, you wouldn't dare.”

 

“ _ Test me, pretty boy! Now get,  _ movin-- _ g-ahhh!”  _ Smoke cut off with a drawn out wail, Bandit snapping his hips forward with brutal force into the awaiting body below him, Smoke heaving breaths and sighing wantonly with every thrust into his guts. Bandit had a  _ huge  _ dick, thick with ridges and smouldering hot right down to the wiry hairs at the base. And Smoke  _ loved  _ it. 

 

He felt the head dig into his body and his eyes rolled back till he practically could see his brain, body jostling against the headboard with each push into his sore flesh, tossed around like a sex toy and he fucking loved it; loved being played with and used like a piece of meat, something only to take pleasure from. 

 

Bandit was still taking steady inhales from his joint while languidly sliding repeatedly over Smoke’s prostate, teasing forth another loud and drawn out whine, trailing into multiple smaller gasps as Bandit switched tactics and thrusted fully. 

 

Any witty comments on Smoke’s part drowned out in the barrage of pleasure swelling at the base of his spine, warming in his belly where he's sure Bandit's stupidly huge dick distended the skin, and Bandit was too busy smoking and smiling to even pipe up. They were both glad for the reprise. 

 

But of course it never was that easy with Dominic, and the bastard soon finished his joint and pressed the charred filter right on a scar by his navel, prompting a shout. But Bandit was famous for his aim and he thwarted any complaints with a well timed drag over Smoke’s most sensitive areas. “You look fucking ravishing. I’d love to just keep you as my personal cum dumpster. You'd like that, wouldn't you?” 

 

Bandit resumed the unrelenting pace and Smoke had no choice but to bite his tongue and take it, thighs aching horrendously but the white hot ecstasy blinding his rationale. 

 

“Of course you would. You'd grovel at my feet like a bitch and I'd fuck you so hard you'd pass out. And then I'd keep going,” Bandit continued, unfazed and keeping a rhythm that had Smoke shaking, pleading with a  _ yes yes please God keep going I'm gonna come I'm gonna come-- _

 

“Who cares if you didn't get off. You'd live on my dick, always wrapped around me like a cock sleeve.”

 

Smoke came with a cry, back arching and shoving his belly into the hard chest above him as he pulled his erection to the finish line, rapidly chasing a high that had him see stars behind his eyelids. Yet Bandit kept going, pushing him over the limit of just over sensitive and into a whole ‘nother world of hurt. But mostly pleasure. A sick and twisted, masochistic pleasure. 

 

Bandit milked him for what felt like hours, urging rope after rope of come out of his spent dick while he kept up that pace, seemingly nowhere near his own finish. 

 

He grunted with the overexertion and slammed his head back into the downy pillows, hair slicked to his forehead with sweat that covered his whole body in a glow. “C-Come on, ya bastard. Come already, fill me up.”

 

“Oh fuck, you absolute dick.” Bandit chuckled, speeding up his thrusts as his façade cracked under the wet heat engulfing his member in a vice. 

 

Smoke laughed, “you're not the only one with a filthy mouth,” and clenched tightly around the intrusion, letting his body grow lax under the strain. The German hissed and angled his direction sharply, aiming for that sweet spot inside his bedmate that always has him shrieking, tightening that muscled leg against his rear fiercely. 

 

Only heartbeats later Bandit felt his release build up, driving home into Smoke’s ass without abandon until his balls tightened and he spilled load upon load into him, thrusts growing erratic and resorting to grinding shallowly against his flushed skin while he spasmed. 

 

A mantra of  _ fuck, ooh fuck, yes _ , spilled from his kiss swollen lips and he bit at Smoke’s tongue when presented the chance, feeling the cock against his belly grow hard once more under his filthy ministrations. A palm ran down his sparsely haired chest and Smoke delved deep into his mouth, spit and breath mingling there and Bandit swallowed heartily when it became too much, grinning. 

 

Smoke chuffed and braced himself against Bandit’s chest, using his strength to flip their positions and using his newfound power to bounce enthusiastically on Bandit’s soon-to-jump-back-in cock. His vigorous humping kickstarted the already regrowing lust pooling in their groins and Smoke’s tongue lolled out in the newfound afterglow of a second orgasm. 

 

Bandit was fine digging rough hands into Smoke’s arse, pulling at the flesh in a wave of fervor. In no time short both of them had reached their second release in time with one another, Bandit jerking off Smoke to his rushed pace and no words shared in favour of high pitched moans. 

 

Another dirty open-mouthed kiss had Bandit chasing Smoke’s lips, ignoring the white staining his chest in favour of smoothing out the red skin along the others’ thighs. 

 

It took half an hour to calm down after the whole thing, to control the ragged breaths and dry the sweat from their brows. Smoke curled right on top of Bandit like a cat, not listening to the complaints and not budging to the pushing. 

 

“James, get off you're gross.”

 

“Nah, always time for a hot snog and some cuddling post-coitus.”

 

“There's jizz on my chest. It's drying and it's sticky.”

 

“It's a free wax.”

 

“ _ James.” _

 

Smoke just snuggled up as close as possible, completely naked, and purred under the defeated hands running through his damp hair. 


End file.
